Les Intermittences du Cœur
by Math'L
Summary: 'Est-ce qu'elle te manque ' En trois mots, il brisa son cœur. 'Tout le temps.' Astoria aimait Drago. Drago en aimait une autre. Dans leur monde de faux-semblants, l'amour n'avait pas sa place. Seul comptait les rôles qu'on leur avait octroyé. [Three-shot]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. **

**Note :**** Bonsoir ! **

**Je suis tellement désolée pour cette longue absence. Je suis aussi impardonnable parce que je ne suis pas à jour dans mes réponses aux reviews et je ne sais même plus en j'en suis …**

**Mais je reviens pour une histoire en 3 chapitres. Je posterai tous les 3 / 4 jours. **

**Inspiration : Pinterest – « After a moment, she spoke. 'Do you miss her ?' Her voice scarcely a whisper. In three word, he broke her heart. 'All the time.' "**

**.II.**

Après un moment, elle parla.

\- Est-ce qu'elle te manque ?

Sa voix était à peine un murmure.

En trois mots, il brisa son cœur.

\- _**Tout le temps**_.

Jamais Drago Malefoy n'avait été aussi honnête. Il était cruel, il le savait. Dire à son épouse, la femme à qui il avait juré fidélité, qui l'avait épousé par amour quand il l'avait fait par obligation, dire à cette femme qui avait tout accepté, de son comportement dédaigneux à son passé macabre, lui dire qu'il ne serait jamais sien parce qu'il était déjà celui d'une autre, c'était une cruauté qu'il n'avait jamais atteinte auparavant.

Et il vit sa si charmante épouse, qui était capable de cacher ses sentiments derrière une armure, tenter d'empêcher sa lèvre de trembler alors que ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau.

Il était désolé. Réellement. Mais la vérité, c'était ce qu'il lui devait. Elle pouvait essayer de le séduire chaque jour, mettre des déshabillés, s'intéresser aux potions et à l'arithmancie, l'entourer de son amour, le geler de son dédain, il ne serait jamais amoureux d'elle.

Son cœur appartenait à deux yeux chocolat et une chevelure broussailleuse. Son esprit appartenait à un des cerveaux les plus brillants de sa génération, de sa communauté.

Il avait essayé très fort. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se noyer dans ses yeux bleus comme il se noyait dans ceux dans son ancien amour. Pouvoir dire qu'il connaissait chacune de ses courbes, de celui de son sourire à celui de ses hanches.

Il avait voulu, il avait essayé.

Mais là où Astoria Greengrass n'était que beauté, Hermione Granger n'était que passion. Et il adorait cette passion, ce feu dans ses yeux marrons.

S'il devait être honnête, Astoria était bien plus belle qu'Hermione. Tout son visage semblait avoir été sculpté dans le marbre blanc, sa peau douce, les angles de son visage marqués sans être disgracieux, sa manière de se tenir, la façon qu'avaient les vêtements de l'habiller : elle semblait avoir été dessinée par les Dieux eux-mêmes.

Mais Hermione, dans ses cheveux fous et ses gestes saccadés, dans ses lèvres maltraitées et ses ongles rongés, Hermione était une reine. Elle réfléchissait à mille à l'heure, elle réfléchissait aussi vite que lui, plus vite que lui. Les discussions ne s'arrêtaient jamais, il ne pouvait gagner. Même quand il pensait avoir raison, elle arrivait à amener une autre manière de voir les choses. Avec elle, la politique, la science, la finance prenaient un autre tournant. Ce n'était plus ennuyeux quand Hermione Granger en parlait.

Ils avaient passé des heures à discuter des sujets des plus bateaux aux plus pointus, juste pour le plaisir d'argumenter avec quelqu'un.

Voilà. En voyant Astoria, on tombait immédiatement amoureux de son physique. En entendant parler Hermione, il se sentait comme ces animaux qui entendent le joueur de flûte.

Il ne pouvait tomber amoureux d'Astoria parce que jamais l'envoûtement d'Hermione sur lui n'avait cessé. Son cœur appartenait à une autre, bien qu'il ait tenté plus d'une fois de le récupérer. Même si son orgueil l'empêchait de le dire, Drago Malefoy avait une faiblesse et elle avait le sourire le plus doux de la création.

.II.

Astoria tentait de se moquer de ce « _**tout le temps **_» qui semblait la narguer. Elle se retrancha derrière son masque, essayant d'étouffer le raz-de-marée qui menaçait ses yeux. Comme un écho, elle entendit les paroles que sa sœur aînée, Daphnée, avait prononcé le jour de l'annonce de ses fiançailles. Ce jour-là, le masque d'Astoria s'était aussi fissuré. De joie. Elle était heureuse. Épouser Drago Malefoy, c'était euphorisant. Mais Daphnée s'était hâtée de gâcher cette joie. « Drago Malefoy ne t'aimera jamais ». Que ces mots avaient été cruels à entendre. La jeune Greengrass s'était braquée, persuadée que ce n'était que de la jalousie. Trois années plus tard, elle comprenait qu'elle avait juste été eue. Sa sœur savait des choses qui étaient ignorées de beaucoup. Elle savait que le cœur de Drago ne lui appartiendrait jamais, que se faire appeler Malefoy ne signifierait pas qu'elle et lui seraient une famille.

Elle se détourna de Drago. Il n'essaya pas de la retenir et malgré elle, elle en fût peinée. Elle se morigénait d'être si faible. Grand bien lui fasse d'être amoureux d'une autre qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir, ils étaient dans le même bateau maintenant.

**.II.**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour que je sache si ça vaut le coup que je poste la suite ! **

**Dramionement vôtre,**

**Math'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling**

**Note :**** Bonjouuuur ! Ainsi arrive la suite ! **

**Merci à Chl007, FandAsie, Fleur d'Ange et Constancelcd pour vos reviews ! **

**Big up à PiccolinaSandra pour sa correction, son soutien et ses compliments ! **

**En espérant que ça vous plaira ! **

**.II.**

\- Je viens te demander un service.

Hermione la fixa, un peu étonnée. Elles avaient passé quatre années dans la même école et jamais Astoria n'était venue lui parler. Elle ouvrit plus largement la porte et l'invita à entrer dans son bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Laisse-moi mon mari.

Hermione était surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiote. Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre génération. Je n'ai peut-être pas ton cerveau mais je ne suis pas complètement écervelée non plus.

\- Je te jure Astoria que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Mon mari est amoureux de toi. Il ne l'avouera pas mais il est amoureux de ton cerveau et de tes cheveux. On peut tout à fait s'interroger sur ses goûts en matière de femme. Mais le fait est que mon mari ne sera jamais amoureux de moi, parce qu'il l'est déjà de toi. Il est une tête de mule. En affaires comme en amour. Je ne suis pas assez naïve pour penser que ça changera.

Hermione ne s'outragea même pas pour l'insulte à peine voilée sur son physique. Elle était trop surprise.

\- Je ne savais pas Astoria. Jamais je n'ai eu pour but de te voler ton mari.

\- Bien sûr que tu ne savais pas. Les Gryffondor n'ont aucune subtilité. Si on ne vous fait pas une déclaration d'amour, vous ne comprenez pas.

\- Alors qu'attends-tu de moi ? Si tu es sûre que ses sentiments ne changeront pas et que je ne fais rien pour l'encourager.

\- Arrête d'être toi. Arrête de débattre avec lui. Arrête vos repas le midi sous couvert de discuter du Ministère. Arrête vos échanges de livres. Arrête de cultiver ce lien.

Astoria inspira.

J'ai conscience que tu pourrais me voler mon mari. Oh, la bienséance l'arrêterait peut-être. Quelques temps. Mais si demain, tu lui promettais une vie avec toi, il accepterait. Il mettrait fin à notre mariage, irait contre les conventions de notre milieu. Voilà à quel point il t'aime. Il pourrait renier son éducation. Il pourrait me renier moi.

Alors, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Laisse-moi mon mari. Je fais confiance à ton sens beaucoup trop Gryffondorien. J'ai confiance en toi pour ne pas voler un époux, détruire une famille.

S'il te plait.

Incapable de faire autre chose, Hermione hocha la tête. Que répond-on à une femme persuadée qui vient vous quémander de couper toute relation avec son mari ?

Une part d'Hermione ne comprend pas. Qui voudrait rester avec un homme qui en aime une autre ? Où était l'honneur, l'estime de soi ?

Mais Hermione avait aimé aussi. Et elle pouvait comprendre ce désespoir d'aimer et de tout faire pour garder l'être aimé.

Malheureusement pour Astoria, Hermione aussi était amoureuse. Du mari d'une autre.

Les suppliques d'une épouse pesaient peu dans la balance, quand on entrevoyait la possibilité d'être aimé par celui qu'on désirait.

Et malheureusement pour Astoria, Hermione était bien moins Gryffondorienne que le monde le pensait.

**.II.**

**Voilà pour ce second chapitre ! La fin arrivera dans quelques jours. Quels sont vos pronostics ? **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! **

**Potterement vôtre,**

**Math'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : ****Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

**Note :**** Bonjouuuuur ! **

**Voilà le dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Merci à Chl007 et à Fleur d'Ange pour leur review ! On va voir si vos pronostics sont bons ! **

**Merci à PiccolinaSandra pour sa correction, ses conseils et ses encouragements ! **

**Enjoy ! **

**.II.**

La salle de réception était pleine de notables, d'investisseurs et de personnes cherchant un financement. Sous couvert d'un dîner mondain, c'était en réalité un repas d'affaire.

Au milieu des tractations et des discussions, il y avait des petits fours et couples en train de valser.

Et au centre de la piste, on pouvait voir Drago Malefoy enlacer son épouse, la guidant avec grâce et une certaine forme de tendresse que l'on n'avait jamais aperçue.

Ils se disaient des mots doux même si au milieu des discussions, des rires et des négociations, on n'entendait pas leurs paroles. Mais leurs corps ne trahissaient aucune animosité, aucune colère. Juste, étrangement, une sorte d'acceptation.

.II.

\- C'est fini, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago n'était pas étonné que son épouse l'ait su. Peut-être l'avait-elle remarqué dans la ligne de ses épaules ou dans le coin de ses yeux. Ou peut-être en fouillant son courrier. Pour l'heure, ça avait peu d'importance pour Drago.

\- Si j'avais su que c'était notre dernière danse, je me serais habillée pour l'occasion.

\- Tu es toujours splendide.

Astoria le regarda, un peu incrédule face à ce compliment, le premier, sincère et spontané de leur mariage.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Astoria. Tu es splendide. Tu le sais. Tu n'as pas besoin que quelqu'un te le dise. Tous ici te dévorent du regard.

Il y avait du regret dans la voix de son épouse lorsqu'elle répondit.

\- Mais parfois, ce n'est pas d'un inconnu qu'on veut entendre cette phrase, mais de son époux.

\- Excuse-moi. De ne pas avoir été un mari à la hauteur. Tu méritais beaucoup mieux.

\- Retiens. Pour ta prochaine épouse. Dis-lui qu'elle est belle. Fais-lui des compliments. Aime-la.

\- Je suis désolée, Astoria.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Pour tout ça. D'être celui qui part. Tu méritais mieux que ce faux mariage.

\- On méritait tous les deux mieux qu'un mariage d'argent et de faux-semblants.

\- Mais tu m'as aimé et je n'ai pas su te le rendre.

\- Je te vois sourire aujourd'hui. Je vois comment tu es avec elle. Et je me demande si j'étais vraiment amoureuse de toi ou de l'image que tu montrais. Je me demande même si je t'ai un jour connu.

Ils valsèrent en silence, profitant de leur dernière étreinte, ne s'étant jamais senti aussi proche que maintenant, alors qu'ils se séparaient.

\- Rends-moi un service, Drago. Aime-la. Aime-la comme j'aurais mérité que tu m'aimes. Aime-la pour que le scandale que nous allons créer ait un but noble.

Il se pencha et chuchota à son oreille.

\- Je te le promets.

.II.

La salle de réception était pleine de notables, d'investisseurs et de personnes cherchant un financement. Sous couvert d'un dîner mondain, c'était en réalité un repas d'affaire.

Au milieu des tractations et des discussions, il y avait des petits fours et couples en train de valser. Il y avait même un couple en train de mettre fin à des années de supercheries, pour pouvoir, enfin, vivre.

**.II.**

**Voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos espérances. N'hésitez pas à commenter. **

**D'autres histoires (Harry Potter et autres) devraient être postées d'ici peu. Si j'arrive à me motiver (vu que je suis actuellement en arrêt à cause d'une magnifique entorse), je vais écrire et essayer d'avancer la multitude de textes en stand-by (Big up à PiccolinaSandra pour la motivation qu'elle me donne!)**

**Au plaisir de vous croiser au détour d'une autre histoire, **

**Dramionement vôtre, **

**Math'**


End file.
